There is a growing demand for installation of antennas in urban and other areas in order to support cellular telephone and other types of wireless communication services. In cities, in particular, there is resistance to the granting of permission to mount additional antennas on buildings because of the effect of the antennas and associated support towers on the overall appearance of a building. This reflects the fact that most prior antennas, while intended to achieve desired electrical performance, have not been designed to be either visually inconspicuous or visually coordinated with the buildings or other structures upon which the antennas are to be mounted.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide new and improved types of antennas, including thin panel antennas which can be mounted flat against the side of a structure and which include a graphic representation or coloration.
A further object is to provide such antennas which incorporate a graphic representation with predetermined coloration having a compatible visual relationship to the surface form and coloration of a portion of a building or other structural mounting site.